Music of the Sun (song)
"Music of the Sun" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, from her debut studio album Music of the Sun (2005). The song was written by Diane Warren, Rogers, Sturken, and Rihanna. The song was produced by Rogers and Sturken. Lyrics Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh yeah Listen, closely hear the music playing Let it take you to places far away and Relax your senses just do what you want to do No need for questions It's only for you And it's so amazing Oh how you can't escape it The movement takes you And never let's you go Can't you feel the music in the air Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from Come and dance to the music of the sun Forget about your troubles it's alright Let them go till we see the morning light Feel the beat as our bodies move as one Come and dance to the music of the sun (the sun) Come and dance to the music of the sun the sun (the sun yeah) So real So right Can't explain the feeling Like the sunlight brings to life new meaning No need for stress, (no need for stress) Save that for another day No second guessing Just trust me when I say And it's so amazing Oh how you can't escape it the moment takes you it never lets you Go! Can't you feel the music in the air Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there (let the rythm take you there) Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from Come and dance to the music of the sun (music of the sun) Forget about your troubles it's alright Let them go till we see the morning light (see the morning light) Feel the beat as our bodies move as one Come and dance to the music of the sun (come and dance with the music of the sun) Come and dance to the music of the sun the sun (of the sun yeah) And it's so amazing Oh how you cant escape it The moment takes you And never let's you gooooooo Can't you feel the music in the air Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there (let the rythm take you there) Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from Come and dance to the music of the sun Forget about your troubles it's alright (it's alright, it's alright) Let them go till we see the morning light Feel the beat as our bodies move as one Come and dance to the music of the sun (come and dance with the music of the sun) Come and dance to the music of the sun the sun Let it take you far Come and dance to the music of the sun It'll take you far away Cant you feel the music in the air Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from Come and dance to the music of the sun Category:Songs Category:Music of the Sun Songs